Typically, users have multiple devices, such as one or more mobile phones, a tablet device, and other types of computing and electronic devices with various forms of network, data, and cellular connectivity features. Often a user has two or more devices with cellular capability (e.g., a smartphone, a tablet device, and a smartwatch device), and the user would prefer using a single phone number, as well as a single set of authentication credentials and billing information, regardless of which one of the devices is being actively used at any particular time.
Generally, a user device, such as a mobile phone with a universal subscriber identity module (USIM) can be used to connect to a cellular network, and then be utilized for hotspot capability to provide a data connection to the cellular network for another device, such as a laptop computer or a tablet device. This configuration results in both devices being active and consuming power, such as device battery power. This configuration is also inefficient, requiring two wireless transmission hops to reach the second device, even if the second device is capable of connecting to the cellular network.
Network connectivity via Wi-Fi is commonly used for other devices besides just smartphones, such as for computers, televisions, smart home devices, home appliances, etc. Wi-Fi operates in unlicensed frequency bands and is a viable option for indoor and short-range communication. Another emerging use includes technologies operating in an unlicensed spectrum. For example, LTE License Assisted Access (LTE LAA) is one such technology that allows a cellular network operator to use an unlicensed spectrum to transmit data to devices. The LTE LAA access points (APs) coexist with legacy Wi-Fi APs. Thus, devices will soon be able to use LTE-LAA to exploit the unlicensed spectrum to connect to cellular networks. It is also expected that LTE-LAA will use the spectrum more efficiently, resulting in higher data rates and support for a larger number of devices in the same spectrum.
Network operator controlled Wi-Fi APs can be utilized to offload network communication traffic via the Wi-Fi APs as an extension of a cellular/LTE network. For example, Wi-Fi will be used as an additional data path to the device, much like carrier aggregation via an LTE small cell.
Cellular network connectivity of a user device requires a SIM and authentication with the cellular network based on the SIM credentials. Managing user device connectivity to the cellular network via multiple user devices is a challenge for the user. While an operator can provision multiple devices with independent SIM cards, such an approach leads to a poor user experience for several reasons, such as each device that the user acquires is subject to network operator control, where the network operator has to explicitly provision the device by providing a SIM for it and manage authentication. Further, a user is less likely to purchase a device that needs another agreement with or additional payment to the network operator, and the SIM in each device imposes some physical design challenges, particularly in smaller devices.